The growth of multimedia services, including streaming and conversational services, is one of the key drivers of the evolution to new mobile broadband technologies and standards. Digital video content is increasingly consumed in mobile devices. There are many video applications extensively used on mobile devices in daily life. For example, online video streaming include popular services such as YouTube and Hulu. Video recording and video conferencing include services such as Skype and Google Hangout. In 2011, YouTube had more than 1 trillion global views. Ten percent of the views were accessed via mobile phones or tablets. As more smart phones, tablets, and other mobile computing devices are purchased, their use for video recording and video conferencing will increase dramatically. With such high consumer demand for multimedia services coupled with developments in media compression and wireless network infrastructures, it is of interest to enhance the multimedia service capabilities of future cellular and mobile broadband systems and deliver high quality of experience (QoE) to the consumers, thereby ensuring ubiquitous access to video content and services from any location, at any time, with any device and technology.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.